An Engagement!
by Souldarkend7
Summary: (Chapter ten is in, Please RR!Thanks) Well you know how there are Erik Christine and Raoul Christine fics, so I just decided to make a Raoul Meg fic! Enjoy and Please RR!
1. The Question

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Phantom

A/N: Well I don't know why I decided to write this... But just to let you know Meg is about 16 in this fic, not too young, and basically this fic is just going to be about Meg and Raoul falling in love, and yeah, you know where it goes from there. This is my first chapter, so please R/R! I don't expect much Reviews for this story since i'm writing for fun, but enjoy!

* * *

An Engagement

The Question:

Raoul was walking up the Opera House stairs when he heard someone yell his name, "Raoul!"

He quickly turned around to see that it was a very hyper Meg Giry calling his name.

"Ah, hello Mademoiselle Giry! You are looking wonderful today!" Raoul said charmingly as he proceeded down the stairs to speak to her.

"Hello Raoul!" Meg said blushing, "You look great too!" Meg blushed some more as she began staring nervously at the floor.

"I saw you last night, at the performance," Raoul said trying to grab her attention, "You looked wonderful! I'd have to say you were the best one out there!"

Meg's head quickly popped up as he finished his sentence, "Really! You think so?" She asked curiously staring at him.

"Of course! Your movements, everything, it looked beautiful!" Raoul said flirtingly as he began to smile.

"Raoul you are sweet... Only I wish I were really that good..." Meg said sadly. "I don't think I dance that well... I mean the other girls say I'm horrible..."

"Who says you are horrible?" Raoul asked trying to comfort her.

"Girls like Jammes... They make fun of me..." Meg said turning away from him.

"Well Jammes needs to learn how to see talent then! And she needs to learn how to dance! You were wonderful Meg! Don't let these other ballet girls talk you down... They are just jealous of your wonderful talent... Don't be sad Meg... Because if you're sad, then I will be too..." Raoul finished grabbing onto Meg's hands.

Meg looked up in surprise and then smiled, "Raoul, you are wonderful! You always know how to make me feel better!" Meg hugged Raoul, and was surprised in herself, "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that..." She began to back away, "I really should be going now... I have rehearsal..." Meg finished with blushing, "Au revoir!" She said turning her back to Raoul.

"No! Don't leave..." Raoul said sadly, surprising Meg.

"You don't want me to leave?" She asked, turning around, almost running to him.

"Of course not! I would never want you to leave!" Raoul said quickly, then suddenly realizing what he said, "I mean... I like talking to you, it's enjoyable..."

Meg blushed and began to giggle; a smile grew on Raoul's face as they stood face to face.

"Meg?" Raoul asked.

"Yes?" Meg replied back.

"Will you..." He began to stutter, "Will you..."

"Yes Raoul? What is it?"

"Will you go to dinner with me tonight!" Raoul blurted out.

Meg's face turned from a smile to a sad look, "Aren't you still in love with Christine though?" She asked him, dreading what the answer might be.

"I was..." Raoul said guiltily, "But then, when she left, I discovered that I didn't need her... And then I saw you... You, dancing on stage with a huge smile on your face, and at that moment my breath was taken away as I saw you glance at me... My heart stopped for a moment as well, and I just wanted to take you within my arms, to get to know you... You are probably thinking I'm stupid... That I just have some small crush on you... That I'm just trying to get close to you so I don't have to remember Christine... But it isn't true... She's in the past, and you are my present... So I ask hopefully... Will you accompany me to dinner tonight? If you don't want to, I understand..."

Meg looked up into his eyes and smiled, "I'd love to go to dinner with you tonight Raoul... I really would..." She stared more deeply into his eyes, and he stared back, it seemed as if the world stopped that moment as they both stood there staring into each other's eyes.

"Well!" Meg said happily breaking the mood, "I think I should go ask Mama! Come with me Raoul!" Meg said dragging him up to her mothers office.

* * *

A/N: Well there is more to come! I'll try to write it as soon as I can, thanks, bye!


	2. Preparing for the Date

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Phantom.

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, to answer some of your questions though. Sorry about the the way I make the characters speak, i'll try to improve on that and not make them sound modern. That was for Euphrasie-Cosette, and to answer The Real Christine Daae's question, this all takes place about 2 months after the whole kidnapping, and Christine lives with Erik under the Opera house, I talk a little about that in the third chapter. And thanks Erikorlando'sgirl for the funny review! I hope you all enjoy and sorry for the long Author's note, R/R please!

* * *

Preparing for the Date:

They both finally reached Mme. Giry's office when Meg knocked on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Mme. Giry asked sternly.

"It's me Mama! And I'm with Raoul!" Meg said excitedly as she threw the door open.

"Calm down girl!" Mme. Giry said staring at Raoul, "What is it you are here for?"

"Well..." Meg said twirling her hair, "Can I go to dinner with Raoul tonight! Please! Please, please, please!"

Mme. Giry gave a look at Raoul, and then glanced at her daughter, "Of course, just don't stay out too late."

"Oh thank you Mama!" Meg exclaimed hugging her mother tightly, then she turned to Raoul, "I'm going to go home and change! Meet me here in an hour?"

"But of course Mademoiselle," Raoul said charmingly smiling at Meg and her mother.

Meg ran out excitedly, leaving Mme. Giry and Raoul alone.

"I trust that you will be kind to her?" Mme. Giry said.

"Of course! I wouldn't dream of being anything but kind!" Raoul replied, smiling, "I should be on my way Madame, until the next time we meet?" Raoul finished bowing.

Mme. Giry nodded and closed to door behind Raoul.

_Meg's House:_

_Meg entered her house, and began to run up the stairs to her bedroom where she would change for her date that afternoon with Raoul._

_"What should I wear!" Meg asked herself, as she looked at all the dresses she had._

_Meg looked through her closet and noticed a pink dress, "This one looks pretty!" She said grabbing it from the rack and putting it on. _

_"I hope he likes me in this..." She said looking at herself in the mirror, powdering her face and fixing her hair._

_"Well I mustn't keep Raoul waiting!" Meg said giving once glance at herself in the mirror, and running off to the Opera house._

_Raoul's House:_

_Raoul opened the door to his luxurious house, and walked up the steps to his bedroom._

_After inside, he softly closed the door behind him._

_"Are you making a wise decision?" Raoul asked himself, "You are going out with Christine's best friend..."_

_He sighed and went to his closet where he chose his outfit for the dinner he was to have with Meg._

_He was heading towards the door when he suddenly stopped, and he glanced at his dresser. Lying flat out on the dresser was a picture frame of him and Christine._

_"Oh Christine..." Raoul said gently picking up the picture, he traced his fingers around the frame. He turned the picture over and opened the back of it taking the picture of him and Christine out throwing it in the lit fireplace._

_He turned his back to the fire, so he wouldn't have to see the burning picture turn to black dust._

_"Are you really over Christine?" Raoul asked himself, "Have you really moved on?" His conscience was killing him, and he hated it, he knew he didn't want to go back to Christine, that it was over between them, but a reoccurring though always wandered through his mind, "Will you ever be able to move on? Will you ever be able to forget asking her to take your hand in marriage?"_

_"Shut up!" Raoul yelled furiously, slamming his hands on his door, "Just shut up..."_

_He glanced back at the fireplace, to see the dust of the burnt picture of him and Christine, "Why..." He closed his eyes and turned around, placing a hand on the doorknob of his bedroom door to open it, "Goodbye...Christine..." He stepped out, gently closing the door behind him._

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! I'll try to update soon, thanks again for the nice reviews!


	3. The Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom...

A/N: Thanks for the two of you who reviewed! It's not much but it's still something! Vicky Vic... lol do I have any choice with the challenge ;). And Eriksorlandogirls I'm glad you like my story, haha I made you feel sorry for Raoul! We all saw that! Anywho, I liked your Phantom of the YMCA thingy, it was interesting.. And amusing, try to update it soon. Now about the story, this chapter is kind of short, and it's sad... Or atleast in my opinion, you all may think "Hah! This is stupid" lol but I dunno I like what I write, enjoy! And please RR! Thanks

* * *

The Discovery:

Raoul arrived in his carriage at the Opera House, "Wait a moment, please." He said to the driver as he stepped outside the carriage. He looked around at his surroundings. The moon was full as the Opera House was lit, shining brightly in the darkness. Raoul walked up the steps and into the main lobby of the Opera House were he spotted Meg.

"Raoul!" Meg said running over to him.

"Hello Meg. You look wonderful this evening." Raoul said back smiling.

"Thank you! You look wonderful as well, as you always do." Meg said biting her lip.

"Thank you very much Meg, shall we go?" Raoul said a bit plainly.

"Raoul?" Meg asked worriedly.

"Yes?"

"Are you feeling well?" She asked again looking concerned.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Raoul said trying to put on a smile.

"Well... you seem sad...what are you sad about Raoul? Is it me?" Meg asked closing her eyes and taking a few steps back.

"It's...Christine..." Raoul said trying to take Meg's hands, but she resisted.

"And all this time you had me believing it was me who you liked? But really, you are still in love with Christine... I thought you were different Raoul... But I was mistaken..." Meg said fighting back the tears.

"Meg..." Raoul tried to say but was interrupted.

"No...don't even try... I should be on my way..."

"Oh Meg..." Raoul said as Meg ran up the stairs to her mother's office.

Raoul watched as she ran away from him, he bowed his head, and gently turned to leave. He walked down the steps of the Opera house to his carriage.

"Where is your date Monsieur?" The driver asked Raoul as he stepped inside.

"It is nothing of your concern, take me home." Raoul replied coldly.

"Yes Monsieur." The cab driver said driving off.

"Why did you leave me Christine? Why do you still reside within my heart? Will you ever leave, or will I be stuck with the pain of knowing that you and Erik are living together under the Opera house, when it should be you and I living together, in a home on the country side..." Raoul said to himself looking out the carriage window, it began to rain when he finally reached his home, and pitifully he walked up the steps and into his home closing the door behind him.

Meanwhile Meg was in her mother's office crying, "Why Mama? Why did he do this to me? All that he said earlier was a lie... Why did I believe him?"

"Now Meg... Don't cry" Mme. Giry said lifting Meg's chin up and wiping away the tears, "He's just confused, he isn't sure of how he feels yet. I'm sure whatever he told you was from the heart."

"But how do I know that it was not meant for Christine? How do I know Mama?" Meg said sadly bringing her head down again.

"Meg? You will have to learn that these things happen... I'm terribly sorry that it happened to you, but if you two are meant to be, then he will come back, but if you aren't meant to be together, then you will find someone else who you will love, is that clear Meg?" Mme. Giry said sighing.

"But I can't love another person!" Meg said stubbornly, "I only love him! I can't lose him Mama! I can't..."

"Be quiet now child, and rest." Mme. Giry said resting Meg's head on her lap.

* * *

A/N: Haha! Meg is so stuborn! I swear, but you gotta feel bad for the poor thing... Anywho! I hope you liked! There is more to come! I'll probably try to post it tomorrow night! Thanks again for the reviews and please review! Bye!


	4. Meg's Window

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own Phantom...

A/N: Well! I'm updating fast today! Thanks for the review Erikorlando'sgirl! I promise that next chapter i'll put a paragraph about Erik and Christine, I can't really put it in this chapter... It would kind of be out of place and awkward... lol unless I were to randomely make Christine and Erik walk by... Hm... Well anyways, this chapter is really corny and weird... So BEWARE! It kind of reminds me a little bit of Romeo and Juliet... Aww poor pathetic Raoul... I like making him be sad, Evil laugh Muahahahahah! Anyways! I hope you enjoy! For those of you who read! Thanks! And please Review!

* * *

Meg's Window:

**Meg's Diary.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Raoul asked me to go dinner. I was happy! I couldn't believe that he asked me! I have always been fond of Raoul, but I never imagined that he would, one day, ask me to go to dinner with him... But that dream was easily crushed when I discovered that he still had deep feelings for Christine... How I was a fool! I fell for him! I fell for his games! And in the end, I was the one who was crushed...the funny thing is... I still like him... My feelings are mixed up right now, I'm not quite sure of what I feel anymore. _

_After Raoul told me his true feelings, I ran back to Mama, and I cried to her, and she told me that these things happen... I'm not sure if that was what I wanted to hear... But in a way it made me comfortable, it made me realize that it isn't the end of the world. _

_The only thing I can think of right now is Raoul; I can't get my mind off of him, off that moment when he asked me to have dinner! Sometimes I think I am too obsessive, that I just say the same things over and over, and that I just wish it will come true, knowing that it might never come true... I don't know if I can ever face him again...I don't' know if I have the courage to do so. _

_I'm hurt...why did he play these games with me? Why..._

_-Meg_

Meg closed her diary, putting it away in her desk, she slowly glided over to the window, where she sat down, staring at the full moon.

She sighed, continuing to stare at the dark streets, the falling rain, and the stars.

**Raoul's Journal.**

_Today I made a mistake... I hurt Meg Giry because I'm an idiot. Now she probably will never forgive me...She needs to understand that I do like her, but that it still hurts me about Christine. I thought she would understand, but I suppose I am stubborn. I've hurt her feelings and I'm terribly sorry, if only I could tell her that, tell her that I do care for her, that I don't want this tension and awkwardness between us. Now her mother probably hates me, and I won't ever see her again... But I must! I can't just sit here in my room writing about how pathetic I am! I need to go to Meg, and tell her how I feel, tell her I'm sorry and ask her for forgiveness! _

_Tonight! I shall, at past eleven, go to her window, and catch her attention, and tell her how I truly feel! Oh God please let her forgive me! I don't know what to do if I have to see her cry again. But... This all seems too much of a fairytale... Have I gone insane? Why am I making such odd attempts? Will they work? Or will I fail miserably? Whatever it may be, I have to go, I have to try! Tonight! I shall see Meg Giry, no matter what!_

_-Raoul_

Raoul closed his journal and quickly went to get his coat and hat. He went out his bedroom door and down the stairs through the main door where a carriage was waiting.

"To Meg Giry's House" Raoul said.

"Where Monsieur?" The driver asked, looking confused.

"Meg Giry's House!" Raoul exclaimed.

"I'm not sure I know where that is Monsieur..." The driver said guiltily.

"I'll direct you as we go!" Raoul said fiercly, yelling at the driver once more for him to hurry up and leave.

They sped through the streets with in the carriage, "Can't you go any faster!" He yelled at the driver.

Finally after five minutes he arrived at Meg Giry's house, the rain had stopped, and he noticed a light on inside the house. He looked up to the window and saw Meg sitting staring out at the sky.

"Meg!" Raoul said excitedly to himself, "now how am I going to make my way up towards her window? She is on the second story!"

"I can't climb, there is no way of getting up... Oh hell... I'll just yell for her." Raoul looked up at the window and noticed Meg was staring out.

"Meg!" Raoul yelled, Meg gave no notice that she was aware of his presence, "Meg!" Raoul yelled again. This time Meg heard his call and quickly opened her window.

"Who's there?" She asked looking down.

"Meg! It's me, Raoul!" Raoul exclaimed moving into the light so Meg could see him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sadly.

"I wanted to see you!" Raoul yelled back smiling.

"Oh did you now? Or did you just want to hurt me again like you did last night?" She said mockingly.

"I wanted to apologize to you... About what I did earlier... I didn't know what I was thinking." Raoul said looking sadly.

Meg lowered her head and closed her window, leaving Raoul alone in the dark.

"Meg..." Raoul said sadly climbing back into his carriage.

* * *

A/N: So! I hope you liked! Note: I was very hyper when I wrote this so it probably seems coughstupidcough. Anywho! I'll try to write the next chapter soon! And sorry i'm so bad at naming chapters... I really do hate it... It's quite annoying... lol... Bye!


	5. Advice

* * *

Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own Phantom.

A/N: Well... Fan Fiction is being weird so if there are any errors or missing quotation marks, it's all their fault! Anyways! Euphrasie- Cosette, i'm glad you enjoy my story! It's okay if you weren't able to update for a while, i'm just glad that you're reading! Erikorlando'sgirl! Thanks for the kind reviews! I'm off to read your Titanic story, i'm sure it will be entertaining, and I put a thing about Christine and Erik, not much though... Sorry. Requiem du Fantome, thanks for the review! Yeah I know... Haha Meg should be writing gothic novels... I hope you like this chapter! And last, but not least, phtmangl1013, thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy the story and please R/R!

* * *

Advice:

"I need to talk to someone…" Meg said as she walked to her window, "I need to tell someone other than my mother about all that is going on… There is only one person I'd love to talk too… But…That's Christine…And… Oh I couldn't…but I need to!" Meg sighed as she went to get dressed.

She finished putting on her clothes, "I hope Christine is at rehearsal today…" Meg said setting out to the Opera house.

Meg stepped through the entrance to the Opera house, and headed toward the stage, she entered the stage and noticed Christine singing.

"Oh Christine?" Meg said heading towards Christine.

"Oh hello, Meg! How are you?" Christine replied smiling.

"I'm good, but I need to talk to you…" Meg started biting her lower lip.

"What is it Meg?" Christine asked looking concerned, "is there something wrong?"

"Well… nothing horribly wrong, but I'm having problems… With…well how do I say this, my love life?"

"Ah... I see." Christine said laughing a bit, "we all have that problem sometime in our life, I had problems but after I moved in with Erik life has been blessed and I've never been happier. Who are you having problems with Meg? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Well… Obviously there is something you can help me with if I came to ask for your advice." Meg said rolling her eyes.

Christine's eyebrow raised, "Don't get cocky with me, Meg!"

"Well… I'm having troubles along the lines of me… of me…"

"Yes Meg?" Christine said impatiently.

"Of Raoul and I!" Meg blurted out.

Christine sighed, "You and Raoul?"

"Yes…" Meg replied worriedly.

"Well… Although that makes me wonder, I still can't stop whom you will love… But what problems are you having?" Christine asked sitting down in a nearby chair.

"I hope you aren't implying that I'm making a mistake Christine! If I might add look at the character you have married!" Meg said furiously.

"Now nobody has said that! You are putting words in my mouth! And we aren't married we are engaged to be married!" Christine snapped back.

"Humph!" Meg said rolling her eyes.

"Now! Just tell me your problem please…" Christine said sighing again.

"Well you see… Raoul asked me to dinner, Christine… I, naturally flattered, accepted his offer and then one thing struck me, "Was he still in love with Christine?" So…I asked, of course as anyone would ask, because I was worried that he was just using me to get over you… So I said, "Raoul do you still have feelings for Christine?" Or along the lines of that… And he gave me this long lecture on how he had fallen for me… And that he was over you… I guess me being naïve took that in and accepted the fact that he was over you…

"But later that night… He came to pick me up here… And I noticed that there was something troubling him. I asked him what was worrying him, and then he told me that you were troubling him… I was so heartbroken, I began to cry, and I stormed up to my mother's office… She, as a mother would do, comforted me… but that obviously didn't work… Oh Christine… what am I going to do? He came to my window last night… He was so gently, so loving… But I turned him down; I turned him down and left him in the cold! I don't understand what I am to do… What am I do to Christine? How did Erik forgive you?"

"Meg… as you know things can be very complicated, and I can't give you all the answers you seek, but I can help you as much as I possibly can… I understand why Raoul might still be sad about me… because I did sadly leave him for Erik. I wouldn't blame him if he is still heartbroken over that, but I truly believe that he has some feelings for you. He just needs to realize that he has these strong feelings, as I'm almost sure he has since he has that desperate attempt last night at your window… What was he thinking anyways? Sometimes he puzzles me… But Erik and I, we are very complicated… I can't even begin to explain our love. But, I knew I hurt Erik that night on the roof, when he overheard Raoul and myself talking… And that, of course, is not an easy thing to overcome… But some how he overcame it… He saw past the betrayal, which I'm ever so thankful for, and then he saw my love for him, and slowly, he accepted me back into his life… It didn't happen in minutes, love works in mysterious ways, it doesn't happen the moment you snap your fingers. It takes time… And I'm sure in time, Meg, you and Raoul will have seen what Erik and I have seen, and you two will be happy… As Erik and I are… I know I'm not the best person to talk to, but I really do hope what I have said has helped you… Now I must really be leaving… Erik has a surprise for me tonight, and I don't want to miss it, au revoir, Meg. Get in contact as soon as you can… Erik will hear you calling for me… Everything will be all right… I hope… Until the next time we meet Meg…" Christine finished grabbing Meg's hands and looking her worriedly in the eyes, and then she slowly let go of her hands and walked towards the dressing rooms.

Meg stood there for a moment, and then turned around to leave when she spotted Raoul entering the theatre. She stood on the stage, frozen in shock.

Raoul spotted Meg, and too, froze in his footsteps.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I hope you enjoyed, I might not being able to always update as fast as I have been doing... School is starting up, so i'll be concentrated on my studies, but I promise if you all leave nice reviews i'll update on the weekends and possibly during the week! Depending on my workload, i'll update tomorrow hopefully, thanks!


	6. I Need You

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom... It gets harder to say it everytime!

A/N: Another chapter! This one is, "Aww" and then "Aww" lol in my opinion, it's sweet and sad! Anywho! To thank for the reviews. Thanks Erikorlando'sgirl for the great review, i'm really glad you like my story, and thanks for adding me into your Titanic Story, I can't wait to see, haha, lol, anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Please R/R!

* * *

I need you:

Raoul stood in place, staring at Meg, "I need you to hold me tight...I need you to help me not fall apart..." Raoul said softly as he slowly began to approach Meg.

"Raoul... Why are you here?" Meg asked gasping for air.

"I needed to see you." Raoul replied now standing right in front of her.

"I can't, I can't Raoul... Raoul please go..."

"I need you..." Raoul said grabbing her hands.

"Once upon I time I was falling in love, but now I'm falling apart..." Meg responded softly taking her hands back.

"Why do you hold back from me Meg?" Raoul asked closing his eyes and looking down at the ground.

"Because it can never be Raoul... You and I, it can't happen...not as long as you are still in love with Christine..." Meg said turning around.

"But I love you... I need you..." Raoul said softly opening his eyes, "I don't love Christine, why can't you see that?"

"Because you lied to me! You said you were over her Raoul! And then you came to me last night, and you were thinking of Christine! How am I suppose to trust you when you lie to me? How do I know you aren't just using me to get over her? So it doesn't hurt anymore, I don't want to be used, I can't... I can't be used, I can't handle it..." Meg finished turning around facing him.

Raoul put a finger to his lips, "Listen to me..."

Meg stopped talking and began to stare at him.

"I'm terribly sorry for what happened... I really didn't mean for it to happen! Every day I think about how she left me, and I hurt inside, but, but when I'm with you... That all fades away, when I have you in my arms, it all leaves. And then I'm finally happy, when I'm with you... Oh why can't you see? I need you now, I need you all the time, I need you more than ever! Look into my eyes, look into my soul. I love you... I don't want you to be hurt, when you cried last night... I couldn't forgive myself; I can't stand to see you cry! Please... Please feel better. Please be better Meg... I can't live another day if I know that you are hurt... I can't live with myself... Please Meg... Please forgive me..." Raoul finished, pain in his eyes.

"Raoul..." Meg said softly, "Please leave..."

Raoul closed his eyes and a tear dripped down his soft face, "If that is what you want... If you want me to leave forever, then it shall be done..." Raoul tried to put on a smile as he opened his eyes, "Goodbye Meg..." Raoul turned around and began walking towards the door.

"Oh god! Raoul! Wait!" Meg screamed, tears rushing down her face, "don't leave! Please don't leave... I don't want you to leave! Please! Don't leave me; I can't live with another person leaving from my life... I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Oh god!"

"Oh Meg... I should be the one who is sorry... You have nothing to be sorry about... This was my entire fault; this whole disaster was because of me..." Raoul said turning around to look at Meg, who had just rushed down to be by his side.

"You hurt me... I didn't know... That was the first time I was hurt that way... I... I... I talked to Christine... she told me why you might still feel this way about her... About how you are crushed how she left you... I just... I just... Oh Raoul... I'm so confused... I have feelings for you but I don't know what those feelings are, I can't comprehend them... They just pass through me... I don't know what to do... Raoul, do I listen to you? Or do I go away and leave this where it has ended at this moment? I can't do this... I can't... I don't want to be hurt... I don't want to be... I can't... I can't... I just want to be happy again..."

"You'll be happy with me Meg... I'll give you all the love you could have ever imagined..." Raoul said lovingly.

"I have to go now... I have to..."

"Please Meg... Don't..."

"Goodbye Raoul..."

"Please..." Raoul said as Meg ran past him and out the door.

* * *

A/N: There was my chapter! Interesting eh? Poor Raoul... Aww I don't want this to be a sad story! I mean it has a nice title but it's sad inside... lol, or I think! Well! I hope you liked it! Thanks and please review, i'll try to update as soon as possibly! And sorry my chapters are short... I just writing shorter and having more chapters... I'm odd 


	7. The Accident

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own phantom

A/N: I'm sorry about not updating sooner... School has consumed me! lol, but i'm updating now!!! Erikorlando'sgirl, thanks for the awesome review, and i'll try to update sooner, i'm glad you atleast like to read my story! I'm off to read that new story of yours, i'm sure it's great as are your other stories, try to update your titanic one too! Well thanks! Please R/R!

* * *

The Accident:

"Meg you need to hurry! We go on in five minutes!" A ballet girl said running by.

Meg opened her eyes quickly after hearing this statement; she shook her head and yawned. She slowly got to her feet, stumbling a bit, grabbing on to the door so she wouldn't fall.

"Meg? Are you alright?" Christine asked worriedly, running into the room and grabbing Meg before she fell.

"Christine?" Meg said trying to open her eyes, "Yes... I'm all right... Just a bit dizzy, that's all, I must be going" Meg worked her way out of Christine's grasp and headed toward the stage.

"All right girls! One, two, go!" Mme. Giry said sternly to all the ballet girls as they danced onto the stage.

Meg was last to get on stage, she looked up into the lights, and put a smile on, she danced around for a while, then suddenly her eye spotted Raoul, "Raoul" She whispered to herself as she stumbled over her feet.

The ballet girls kept dancing, and Meg quickly rose up and continued on as well.

Meg quickly did a pique turn, and then she set out to do a double pirouette, she stood in place ready to start, she took a step and did the turn, the second time around Meg lost power and fell to the ground.

Everything was quiet as the ballet girls ran towards Meg screaming, Meg, trying to keep her eyes opened, looked dizzily at the others as they tried to help her, her eyes wandered stage right, where she saw Raoul running towards her.

"Meg! Meg" Raoul exclaimed as he ran over to her, "Are you all right? Meg!"

Meg looked into his eyes, and then gently closed them.

"Somebody get a doctor!" Raoul yelled out as he picked up Meg's limp body, he ran back stage and set her down on a couch.

"Where's the doctor!" Raoul exclaimed again, getting on his knees to check her pulse.

"What's the matter?" Someone said running next to Raoul, "She passed out on stage! She's not breathing!" Raoul replied.

"It's okay, I'm a doctor let me see." The man said listening to see if she was breathing, "I assure you she is breathing, but it is very weak. Do any of you know what happened?"

"She was just on stage Monsieur! And we were dancing! The first time she messed up we all thought it was just a mistake, then the next time when she was doing her pirouette, and then, she collapsed! Oh is she okay?" A worried ballet dancer blurted out.

"It's okay! It's okay!" The doctor replied.

"Meg! Oh Meg! What happened?" Mme. Giry screamed running over to Meg's body.

Raoul stood up shaking, and took Mme. Giry to a corner.

"Mme. Giry... Meg has collapsed" Raoul said to her worriedly.

Mme. Giry broke down in tears, "Oh no"

Raoul ran back over to Meg, right as the doctor was finishing up with her, "Take her home... She needs best rest, she should be fine." The doctor said putting his equipment away.

"Oh thank you!" Raoul said smiling, "We'll take her home right now."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! lol, how many times have people done this? I'm SO original! Anywho! Please review! I'll try to update as soon as I can, probably next week... eek... sorry guys! :(


	8. In My Arms

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom

A/N: Thanks for the kind review Erikorlando'sgirl! And thanks for putting me in your story! :). This chapter is sort of sort, i'm sorry, and it's sad... :(. This story is only going to get sad from now on, just to warn you! So I hope you enjoyed whatever was happy in this story lol. Well enjoy! Please R/R! Thanks!

* * *

In My Arms:

Raoul and Mme. Giry quickly arrived to Meg's home, where they placed her on her bed.

"I was scared for a moment..." Raoul said softly moving the hair out of Meg's eyes.

"We all were... But she'll be fine now, as long as she gets her rest." Mme. Giry replied back, trying to smile.

"I'll leave for now... I'll come back tomorrow morning. Until then Madame?" Raoul said putting his coat on.

"Of course..." Mme. Giry said slowly her eyes and escorting Raoul to the door, "Au revoir Monsieur."

Raoul smiled, and the door closed behind him, and he stepped into his carriage and went home.

Mme. Giry went back the stairs to Meg's bedroom, she sat down in a chair next to her bed, "oh Meg... How you scare me. Sleep well my darling, I'll see you in the morning..." Mme. Giry finished, softly kissing Meg on the forehead.

Mme. Giry rose from her chair, and preceded to her room, where she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Meg's room, Meg was moving repeatedly in her bed, "no... no it can't be! It can't!" Meg screamed out, waking up Mme. Giry. Mme. Giry ran into Meg's room, leaning down next to her bed, grabbing her hand.

"He can't be dead! He can't!" Meg cried out.

"Meg! Oh Meg!" Mme. Giry said crying.

"He must live! I can't have him die! He's mine... He's mine!"

"Oh Meg! What are you talking about!" Mme. Giry said worriedly.

"He can't be dead! He was in my arms... Oh why! Why did I have to let him fall!" She cried out once more.

"Meg! Meg! Calm down!" Mme. Giry said shaking her, "Meg!"

Meg's eyes opened, "Mama! Oh Mama! He's dead!"

"What are you talking about Child?" Mme. Giry asked using a cloth to get the sweat of Meg's forehead.

"Raoul Mama! He's dead!" Meg screamed.

Mme. Giry looked at her confused, "He isn't dead child! He is well! I can assure you of that! Are you feeling well? What's the matter? Have you a fever?"

"Mama! I let him fall... I let go, and he fell..."

Mme. Giry felt Meg's forehead, "You are burning up... You need rest, rest now child... Please... rest..."

Meg turned on her side, and fell asleep, as Mme. Giry tiredly walked into her room.

The next morning Meg started screaming again. Still exclaiming that Raoul was dead.

A knock was heard on the door, as Mme. Giry ran downstairs to open the door, she opened to find Raoul, "Raoul! Meg's ill!"

Raoul's smile changed, as he ran with Mme. Giry upstairs.

"Meg!" Raoul exclaimed as he ran to her bedside.

"Raoul! But how! You're dead!" Meg said crying.

"I'm not dead love... I'm here... I'll always be here..." Raoul said reassuringly.

"Raoul... I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I love you, I need you, I want you, I need you in my arms, to hold me..." Meg said crying some more as she coughed.

"Are you feeling well Meg?" Raoul asked feeling her forehead which was warm.

"No... I feel ill, it hurts Raoul..."

"What hurts Meg?" Raoul asked grabbing her hands.

"My heart..." Meg replied squeezing on his hand.

"But I'm here Meg! There is no more need for your heart to ache!"

"Raoul... It isn't that... I'm having chest pains... They hurt Raoul... Make it go away..." Meg said closing her eyes screaming.

"Oh Meg..." Raoul said softly as tears formed at his eyes.

Mme. Giry stood in the corner crying softly to herself, as she knew of the outcome of this situation.

"I can't breathe Raoul... It hurts..." Meg said softly, her voice fading.

"Meg... Will you marry me?" Raoul said sadly, now crying.

"Of course Raoul... I'd love you..." Meg said closing her eyes.

Raoul lowered his head to hear arm, where he softly wept.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed! I have tons of homework, so I'll most likely only update on the weekends... I'm really sorry... Well please review! Thanks! Bye!!


	9. Gaining Strength

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated in ages, sorry about that, school consumes me to the max! But here I am now! With a new chapter! I really hope you enjoy! Please R/R! Thanks!

* * *

Gaining Strength:

Raoul woke, finding Meg's eyes glued to his. Her face was pale, but there was a trace of rosy color within her cheeks. Her hair was down and tangled, sweat moved down her forehead, and her eyes struggled to keep open. She lifted her hand gently and placed it on Raoul's, she grasped it, and looked at him painfully. A tear fell from her blue eyes as her hand became weaker, slowly letting go. Staring, Raoul sat there, looking deeply into her eyes, scared, worried. He lifted his free hand, running his fingers through her tangled hair, never losing eye contact.

Meg struggled to speak, but found it useless, as no words would leave her dry mouth.

"Are you all right love? It's okay, don't speak, I'm here, and I'm not going to leave your bedside." Raoul said kissing her frail hand, "I'll always be here, always and forever. And as soon as you get well again, we are going to have a wonderful wedding; it will be the talk of the town. Oh, it's going to be an extravagant wedding, you're going to love it, I can't wait." Raoul said smiling now, trying to turn his and Meg's mind off the situation. "Do you know Meg, that I really do love you? I love you so much. Your mother should be in soon to check on you, she's terribly worried about you, I told her that you are strong and that you are sure to make a quick recovery, she agrees. You're doing much better than yesterday, I won't lose you, I can't lose you…"

Raoul brought out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat from Meg's forehead, gently moving it across. Meg shuddered a bit at the touch, and then relaxed again. He finished and placed the handkerchief back inside his pocket. Raoul pulled a chair in the room, and sat on it, staring at Meg, where he fell into a dream.

Right after Raoul had fallen asleep Madame Giry walked into the room, with a tray of iced water. She walked to the table where she placed the tray gently down, and poured a glass of water, brining it with her to Meg's bedside.

"Drink my child, you need your liquids." Mme. Giry said painfully, giving Meg the water. Meg took in the water, drinking it slowly, her eyes opening as the cold pierced her, then it quickly went away as it had come. Mme. Giry smiled as Meg finished, "I'm glad you are able to drink, you look better, you are recovering, that is good news." She returned to the table where she set the glass down. Turning she caught Meg's eye, it made her stop in place, it made her stiff. She didn't know what to do, she didn't want to confront the demons within her, the pain she felt for her child's illness, she couldn't let Meg know of the pain she had inside, she feared it would only harm her and weaken her. But she couldn't help it; she stood there, emotions rushing through every inch of her body. Finally the tears came, and she began to weep. She ran to her daughter's beside, where she fell on her knees, grabbing Meg's arm, "My child, my child. How I love you!" Mme. Giry breathed in deeply, "It's alright now, it's perfectly alright, you're getting well, nothing to worry about…" And at that moment, everything that went out went back in, quickly, she rose, kissed Meg on the forehead, and made an exit, closing the door behind her.

Meg laid there, the room quiet; the only sounds were Raoul's heavy breathing. She moved her hand to her forehead, where she gently touched the spot her mother had kissed her on. She smiled, and then slowly turned to see Raoul, who was slouching in the chair. Meg knew she was getting better, but still, she feared, that the worse was yet to come. As a child Meg was ill like this before, on her deathbed, struggling for life. She thought it would never happen again, she hoped that it was just an accident that it happened. But now as the day goes on, in Meg's mind, she feels as if it's always going to haunt her, and that one day, it's going to happen again, but that time, when it happens, she won't recover, or if she does, there will be severe consequence.

When the attack happened as a child, Meg was on stage, just as it happened this time. Her mother was teaching her to dance; she was happy, energetic, and eager to learn. Mme. Giry told her to calm herself, that it isn't good to be overly excited. Of course Meg ignored her mother, she didn't care, she loved to dance. She would dance all day if she wanted to, prancing around on stage, twirling around, laughing madly with happiness. Finally, as the day progressed, Meg began to tire. She began to feel light-headed, not sure of what she was doing anymore, as if she had lost all control of her body. Then, in an instant, everything went black, as if a candle had went out, then, she fell. Limp, her body cold, spread out on the dirty floor, motionless. People rushed to her assistance, exclaiming to get a doctor, and the same treatment that happened this time, happened as a child as well. After a week of rest, Meg fully recovered, and was back at health. Despite the collapse, Meg still went back on stage, and began to dance again, and again. She never lost the will to dance, and she never will.

"Raoul…" Meg spoke softly, "Raoul?" Raoul made no response, her speech was too soft, "Raoul," Meg spoke again, this time more sternly, "Raoul, wake…" Raoul began to cough as he looked up to see Meg staring at him yet again, "Raoul, you're awake thank goodness." Meg said, softly again.

"Meg! Oh Meg! You're speaking! I'm so glad to hear your voice, I'm so glad." Raoul said gently grabbing her hands, kissing them. Suddenly, all the agony and stress that changed Raoul's way, was gone, and Raoul was back to normal.

"Madame Giry!" Raoul exclaimed, "Madame Giry! Come quick!"

Mme. Giry raced into the room, "What is it dear boy?" She said out of breath, "Is it Meg?" She asked again worriedly.

"No! Look, you see, she's better! She's better! She's talking! Oh! Thank goodness!" Raoul exclaimed again.

"Not so loud Raoul! She still needs her rest, a couple of days from now and she should be back to normal, but for now, she must rest." Mme. Giry finished, shushing him, then turning to Meg, and staring at her lovingly, "rest my child, recovery comes soon, rest and I shall see you in the morning, sweet dreams my angel." Mme. Giry finished dragging Raoul outside with her.

"Raoul you mustn't be too loud, she still is not her normal self, she still is very ill, but she is recovering. She will get better, but we must be patient, we shall leave her for a while, I want her to be able to rest fully, come downstairs with me, I shall prepare us lunch."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update sooner! Bye! 


	10. The Visit

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I like this new chapter :)! And I hope you like it too! Please R/R! Thank you so much! Enjoy!

* * *

The Visit:

The days went by and Meg was gaining more strength. Her face was no longer pale and she was able to move and speak. Meg had risen from her bed and gently walked to the window, where she sat down in an oak chair. She put her elbows on the windowsill and gazed out throughout all of Paris. Some children were playing across the street, they were running around in circles, finally they stopped when their mother came out and yelled at them. Meg laughed a little as she turned her head to the right so the sun would not blind her. From her window she could see the Paris Opera house, she sighed, knowing she would not return for some time. Footsteps were head from below; Meg curiously looked down and discovered that it was Christine Daae. Christine was walking quickly and then stopped suddenly where she knocked on the door. Mme. Giry opened the door and greeted her, welcoming her inside. Meg continued to gaze out at the world she loved, when, in time, Christine came knocking on her door.

"Come in." Meg said, turning from looking out, and returning to her bed. Christine entered, smiling, as she approached the bed. "Good afternoon Christine! I haven't seen you in so long, how have you been?"

Christine stopped, pulling a chair to Meg's beside, and sat, responding, "I have been good." She said grabbing Meg's hand, "Things have been good with Erik, and things have been going well at the Opera house. We miss you there, all of us. We can't wait until you return, whenever that may be. I apologize I haven't been to visit you; I've been rather busy. But I'm here now, and I've heard from Raoul who came to visit that you are doing wonderfully." Christine looked down sadly, "look, Meg," she stopped, breathing in, "Are you making the best choice… with marrying Raoul? I'm just worried; you're rushing into this… Yes, you've known him for a while now, but have you gotten close to him? So far the only thing that's gotten you two close together was your collapse. I want you to be happy Meg… I really do, but I think this choice won't make you happy."

Meg closed her eyes, "Why, why are you saying this to me? I don't understand you Christine! You claim you want the best for me but you still do this to me! You tell me I'm wrong, I'm making the wrong decision. Raoul is bad. Why is he bad Christine, was he bad for loving you? Or is it that you are jealous? Oh, that must be it. I have Raoul, your childhood friend, and look what you have, a fifty year-old Phantom of the Opera! So don't start Christine! I can't handle this! And I don't understand you lately! What's wrong! Why do you keep acting this way? Is it something with Erik? What has he done to you? Please, tell me! I need to know! Just a week ago you told me how things would work out with Raoul and myself, and now you are telling I'm making mistakes. What do you know Christine? How can you dare tell me I'm making a mistake when this is my life?"

Christine sighed, "Meg… Oh Meg… I'm trying to protect you from this… life… you want to choose. I don't want you to get hurt! I'm worried for you! And why are you overreacting so! Ever since you found Raoul you have been over protective, where is the love I used to see in your eyes? Now I only see envy and hate… It scares me Meg, oh how it scares me. Meg what happened? If you want to know about me, you have to give me some answers about you. To answer your questions Meg, Erik has done nothing to me, he would never, and whatever would make you say such a thing is beyond me. And all I want you to do is to see what you are getting yourself into. What is making you crave attention? Why do you want to be wedded with Raoul so quickly? I'm not trying to run your life Meg… God why does this have to be so hard! Meg! I care for you so much! Why can't you just listen to me?" Christine turned to the window, "if you don't want to listen to me I understand, but when you get hurt Meg, don't tell me I didn't warn you."

Meg grinded her teeth, "Why," she said very slowly, "must you say these things Christine? Nothing is going to go wrong! You're being paranoid! You have nothing to worry about! What is it that you're worried of exactly?"

"Everything! Everything Meg! Sure, Raoul is a loving man, but he's just a childish boy! And you Meg! You're so young!" Christine said quickly.

"You're being a hypocrite Christine! I am too young to get married yet look at you, you are having a thing with Erik underneath the Opera House. I am not too young to be wedded, and for you to say a thing like that hurts me. You are acting like you don't know me lately Christine. Why are you blowing up on me, what did I do to you? I didn't do anything!" Meg finished standing up now.

"If you must know Meg…" Christine paused, looking up at the ceiling, her eyes shining in the light, her hand free on her shoulders, "I'm pregnant Meg… I came here to share this with you, but I suppose that was a mistake… I found out last night that I was pregnant, I was beyond happy, then I thought of you, and I felt guilty. Last night I was thinking of you Meg, and…"

Meg cut Christine off, "Who told you of the engagement?"

Christine sighed, "Of course Raoul did Meg, you know he can't stop his excitement…But as I was saying, I was thinking of you, and of this engagement. I was very happy for you, of course I would be Meg, I would always be happy for you. But I'm just worried, you are just now getting to know Raoul, don't you feel that it's a little too sudden? Meg, just think of what I have said… please… I'm not insane you know, I'm not crazy; I say things for a reason, things that should be taken in. Remember when I sang at my first gala? The night a 'star' was born? You were there with me that night, before the show, you told me all would be well. I trusted you and believed you, and then that night I went out there and I was amazing… Why can't you trust and believe me now, as I did with you back then?"

Meg bit her lower lip, "I'll think about it Christine… perhaps you are right… perhaps I'm rushing things a bit too fast… But, and I'm not saying I will, if I decide to make the wedding later, how do you think Raoul will feel? He's been waiting for this day ever since I asked him… I don't think he can handle it Christine, I don't think I could tell him. It's too hard, and I want to get married Christine, I want to with all my heart, I truly love Raoul, I just wish you would understand that."

"I never doubted for once that you loved him Meg." Christine replied.

"I know Christine, I'm just scared." Meg said sadly.

"Of what?" Christine asked worriedly.

"Of everything." Meg finished, looking up in Christine's eyes, bringing her forward so she could rest in Christine's lap.

"Everything will be fine Meg, I promise…" Christine whispered into her ear. Christine placed Meg's head back on her pillow and placed to covers over her, "sleep well Meg." Christine said softly.

Christine closed Meg's bedroom door, and proceeded down the stairs to the kitchen where she found Mme. Giry and Raoul sitting.

"Ah Christine! I hope you enjoyed your talk with Meg!" Raoul said cheerfully.

"Of course I did," Christine said, trying to put a smile on, "Mme. Giry, may I speak to you a moment?" Mme. Giry nodded and walked with Christine into the other room.

"What is it dear? What's wrong?" Mme. Giry asked.

Christine smiled, and sat down, "I'm worried for Meg, Mme. Giry. She has become very obsessed with Raoul… And this sudden engagement… I'm just worried she's rushing things. I just talked to her and we ended up in a small argument, but then the last words she said to me before she fell asleep were that she was afraid… I don't know what to do Mme. Giry. Of course I know she has to make her own decisions, but is she ready?"

"My daughter knows what she wants, and if she chooses it we must let her follow through. She is capable of making her own decisions, and Raoul is a good man, he will take care of her. And if she were rushing, at least she isn't rushing into a bad relationship." Mme. Giry replied, grabbing Christine's hands as so to reassure her.

"How do we know she isn't getting into a bad relationship? What if things go wrong? I just fear for the worst… I have to leave now, I must return home to Erik, farewell Mme. Giry." Christine gently kissed her on the cheek, "I suppose I'll see you at the wedding, au revoir." Christine exited from the house, returning home.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please R/R! Thanks! Bye! 


End file.
